


It's Cold Outside

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puns, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius wants to go Christmas shopping but it's too cold for Remus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 17





	It's Cold Outside

Sirius was extremely excited for today. He had finally convinced Remus to go Christmas shopping with him and he couldn’t wait to spoil his boyfriend. Quite uncharacteristically, Sirius had gotten ready way ahead of time and was waiting on Remus for a change. Much to Sirius’ surprise, Remus came out wearing the same sweater he had on before.

“I thought we were gonna go Christmas shopping?” Sirius inquired.

“I know, but  **it’s absolutely freezing** and I’d much rather just stay in and cuddle you.” Remus retorted, making adorable puppy-dog eyes at the raven-haired boy. Sirius knew teaching him that trick was a mistake. “Besides, I could give you your present now if we stayed in.”

Sirius never understood how Remus could go from being absolutely adorable to rendering Sirius flustered with his unexpected one-liners. Regardless, this was not an opportunity Sirius was ready to pass up. The gifts could wait. He quickly tackled Remus against the wall, kissed him deeply, and hoarsely whispered, “I guess I could shop for those presents tomorrow. Or not.”


End file.
